Apollo (Hercules)
of Greco-Roman mythology |personality = Adventurous, honorable, strong, brave, cautious |appearance = Slender, muscular, dark purple skin, dark indigo lips, both plum hair and eyebrows, light brown eyes |occupation = God of the Sun and Music Prince of the Gods |alignment = Good |goal = To drive the solar chariot |home = Mount Olympus |friends = Olympian Gods |enemies = Hades, Titans |likes = Driving the solar chariot |powers = Immortality and the standard powers and abilities of an Olympian god |fate = Continues his life on Mount Olympus }}Apollo is the Olympian God of the Sun in Disney's 1997 animated feature film, Hercules. Background Physical appearance Apollo has dark purple skin and black hair. He wears a red tunic with a sun in the center and a red Roman-style helmet with a yellow plume that carries white strips. Powers and abilities Apollo has the standard powers of Olympian God, such as immortality, omnipresence, superhuman strength, metamorphosis, and teleportation. As the god of the Sun, he has the ability to control the sun via his Solar Chariot. Appearances ''Hercules In the film, Apollo has a very minor role in which he only appears in minor cameos. In the beginning of the film, he is present for the party celebrating the arrival of Zeus and Hera's newborn child Hercules. Apollo, along with the other gods, is sent to find Hercules, but it is too late, as the baby had already been turned into a mortal, and was adopted by a mortal family. Eighteen years later, he is seen imprisoned with the other gods after they lost against Hades and the Titans. He and the other gods are soon freed by Hercules. Hercules: The Series Apollo makes his first appearance in "Hercules and the Apollo Mission". In this episode, Hercules wants a better job for Career Day, so Zeus puts Hercules in charge of Apollo's Sun Chariot, which pulls the Sun through the sky, and promises to take responsibility should anything happen. However, the chariot is stolen by Pain and Panic, and Apollo, believing that Hercules lost it, begins to question Zeus' leadership. Eventually, when the gods put a no-confidence vote between Zeus and Hades, Apollo was about to make the tiebreaking vote, only for the Sun to return to the Olympus with Hercules in tow. Subsequently, Pain and Panic accidentally reveal Hades was responsible for the Sun's theft, resulting in Zeus expelling Hades from Olympus with a lightning bolt. In "Hercules and the Pool Party", Apollo is one of the gods that Hades invites to a pool party in an enchanted pool to makes them forget who they are. Also, Hercules easily wrangles Apollo's empty chariot, which had been going without its driver. Trivia *Apollo is the only Olympian god whose name is the same in both Greek and Roman mythologies. However, his Roman self is occasionally associated with the name Phoebus. *Although Apollo was the twin brother of Artemis in Greek mythology, the Disney versions of the characters are never seen interacting with one another. It is unknown if the two are related in these incarnations. *Apollo is depicted as the driving source of the Sun's orbit within the Hercules story. However, on multiple occasions, particularly concerning Hercules' friend Icarus (whom Apollo apparently mentioned to Zeus), the Sun is depicted as an independent celestial body. *Another solar deity, Ra, exists within the Disney Hercules mythos. *Apollo's voice actor, Keith David, would go on to play Apollo in the live action series ''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. Gallery ''Hercules'' Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8648.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8616.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps 234.png Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1513.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8599.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8614.jpg Apollo 0001.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8618.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9185.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9224.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9234.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-509.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-677.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-545.jpg ''Hercules: The Series'' apollo disney 3.jpg Apollo disney 4.jpg apollo disney 7.jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (48).png Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (56).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (58).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (1).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (50).jpg Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Immortal Category:Hercules characters Category:Males Category:Greek Mythology Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Greek characters Category:Olympian Gods Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in video games